


Memories are tricky things

by warlockinatardis



Series: Keeping the magic alive (until the next movie) [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockinatardis/pseuds/warlockinatardis
Summary: Jacob lost all of his memories about magic, just like all no-majs. Or did he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So had this idea and I just had to write it (and I got so many nice comments on my last fic, thank you for those who commented, this woulnd't be here now, if it weren't for those nice comments!). This is not spoiler free!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I just borrowed them.

Jacob had had weird dreams ever since he found silver - occamy eggs, a British voice whispered - in his suitcase. The dreams had started small, just flashes of color and sound. But then he started dreaming of amazing creatures that weren’t even real. The creatures were soon joined by a man in a blue coat, a dark haired woman and a blond woman, who was always smiling. When he woke up, Jacob was ridiculously happy for a moment and when he realized it had all been a dream that happiness was replaced by longing. Not all of the dreams were good though, his old nightmares about the war had changed into black smoke covering New York. 

The dreams weren’t the only weird thing that had been happening lately. Jacob couldn’t walk past a jewellery store without stopping and staring at the window for a while, as if he was waiting to see something there that he had been looking for. Jacob had also gotten a bit paranoid whilst he was carrying his suitcase, it always felt like it should be much heavier than it was and he was sure that someone was going to take it from him. Things like these bothered him more than he cared to admit. It was like he was slowly losing it.

Then, on one day, a blond woman with a pink coat stepped in his bakery. Jacob had a funny feeling like he knew her, and more importantly, like she knew him. She smiled and continued looking at his cakes. Even after she had left, Jacob kept thinking about her, trying to remember where he had seen her before. That night his dreams were more focused on the blond woman and her friends, than on the creatures. 

She kept visiting his bakery over the next couple of weeks, she never told him his name, rarely even spoke with him, but she always smiled, and, every time she left, she looked a bit sad. It was driving him crazy, not knowing who she was, until one day that same annoying British voice that was also in his dreams whispered a name in his head, Queenie. When she visited his bakery again, the name popped into his head, and she smiled so brightly like she had heard what he was thinking. And just like that the things he’d forgotten started to come back; magical creatures in a suitcase that was bigger on the inside, magic and the adventures, all of it. Queenie was still smiling when she stepped closer and pulled him into a hug  
“Took you long enough”, she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked, please leave a comment or kudos, it means a lot!


End file.
